Calidez
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Yuichiro piensa lo que significa Mikaela para el y algunas situaciones pasadas. Fanfic Mikayuu. Si no te gusta el yaoi por favor abstente de leerlo.


Hola *w* este es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta pareja pero es que cuando vi la imagen que puse para la historia se me ocurrió todo de golpe xD así que dicho esto os dejo leer ~

Owari no Seraph no me pertenece o el Mikayuu seria canon xD

 **Calidez**

 **Capitulo Único**

El vampiro avanzo a toda velocidad contra el grupo de chicos y los ataco sin piedad matandolos uno por uno hasta que solo quedaron Mikaela y Yuichiro que estaban atemorizados. El rubio que parecía estar en estado de shock se acerco a Yuichiro y lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- Yuu no olvides que somos una familia - dijo Mikaela mirandolo a los ojos

Cuando acabo la frase el chico le quito la pistola a Yuichiro y salio corriendo a enfrentar al vampiro intentando así tomar venganza por sus hermanos pero el vampiro no dudo en atravesar su pecho con su mano y cortarle el brazo derecho mientras Yuichiro miraba la escena horrorizado. Acababa de perder a sus hermanos y ahora también a Mikaela quien era tan importante para el. El rubio giro su cabeza y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Yuu todo esto es tu culpa, eres un cobarde por tu culpa yo- dijo el rubio mirandolo con odio

El chico se incorporo con la respiración agitada y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no dejar caer las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Había sido una pesadilla, a su cerebro le encantaba recordar aquello por la noche y así privarlo del sueño aunque el bulto a su lado le recordó la realidad, Mika estaba vivo y eso era suficiente para el chico, gracias a eso podía respirar sin sentir ese dolor en el pecho que lo acompaño durante cuatro años seguidos. Yuichiro se giro en la cama y miro a Mikaela mientras el dormía, era tan hermoso, su cabello parecía tan brillante como el mismo sol y era tan increíblemente suave que el pelinegro podría pasarse horas acariciandolo sin cansarse, sus pestañas eran largas y finas. Mientras dormía parecía tan relajado, su rostro era angelical y su torso tan bien formado que el chico conocia perfectamente podía verse a través de su camisa, sus musculosos brazos con los que siempre lo abrazaba con fuerza pero de manera tierna, haciéndole saber que estaba allí para el y que siempre lo estaría, que lo abrazaba incluso dormido o cuando pasaba su brazo por encima de su cintura dándole seguridad. Yuichiro no comprendía porque esa noche era diferente, ¿Porque no lo abrazaba mientras dormía? Gracias a eso el volvió a tener pesadillas, como hacia años que no tenia, demasiado tiempo hacia de eso pero esa noche volvió a recordarlo todo, la desesperación de perder a su familia y de ver morir a la persona que ama delante suyo sin poder hacer nada, el chico tuvo un escalofrió y se sintió solo a pesar de estar a centímetros de Mikaela así que estiro su mano para tocar su rostro, para notar su calidez y sentir que estaba vivo y a su lado, quería que sus ojos rojos lo miraran como hace años lo hicieron sus hermosos ojos azules, aquellos que tanto amaba y que le recordaban al mar en calma, aquellos que tanta pena sintió al perder pero ahora sabia que esos ojos rojos del chico eran como los suyos y significaban que tenían un futuro juntos por delante, un futuro sin final pues eso es lo que la inmortalidad significaba y eso es lo que eligió hace un siglo, eligió vivir su vida, todo lo que ella pudiera llegar a durar, junto a la persona que ama y aun puede recordar como Mikaela se enfado con el y le recrimino que era una mala idea y que ser un vampiro era igual a ser un monstruo pero el no lo escucho y es que no era capaz de abandonar a Mika una segunda vez, de dejarlo completamente solo para siempre así que tomo la decisión y nunca se arrepintió de ello, estar tranquilo junto a la persona que ama es lo mas maravilloso que le haya pasado en la vida o en la no vida como prefieran llamarlo. Gracias a eso ambos pudieron trasladarse a una cabaña abandonada en medio de la nada donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos ni los humanos ni los vampiros, donde pudieran ser felices tal y como siempre desearon, como se ganaron. Una vez cuando ambos estaban sentados sobre la hierba y contemplando el atardecer Mikaela hizo una pregunta que Yuichiro nunca espero.

\- ¿No te arrepientes de haberme escogido por encima de ellos? - pregunto Mika de la nada

\- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Yuichiro confundido por aquella pregunta

\- Ya sabes a quien me refiero a tu equipo, tu otra familia como tu les decías - explico el rubio mirandolo con tristeza

\- Tu eres mi única familia ahora, si yo debo escoger entre ellos y tu no pienso dudarlo y te escogeré una y mil veces a ti porque te amo - anuncio el pelinegro mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla del chico

Aun recuerda como las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Mikaela mientras llamaba su nombre y el se dedicaba a borrar aquellas lágrimas con besos demostrándole así todo su amor y cariño.

\- Tu nunca seras capaz de tener hijos ni envejecer o tener nietos - explico Mikaela sintiendo que había arrebatado aquel futuro del chico

\- Todo eso no lo necesito siempre que tu estés a mi lado - dijo Yuichiro con una sonrisa que ahuyentaba cualquier temor que atormentara al rubio

Mikaela se aferro a su espalda sin quererlo soltar como si tuviera miedo a que aquello fuera un sueño y el chico fuera a escapar pero el nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará. Con el paso de los años el pelinegro siempre le recuerda cuanto lo ama y que no esta arrepentido de su decisión pero eso solo calma por un tiempo al rubio hasta que nuevamente vuelve a preguntarle lo mismo pero para Yuichiro no era ningún problema repetírselo las veces o los siglos que fueran necesarios hasta que el chico pudiera creerlo completamente y pudiera permitirse ser completamente feliz.

Mikaela se quejo en sueños y eso hizo a Yuichiro volver al presente y dejar de recordar aquellos tiempos pasados, el chico se acerco a su bello durmiente como le gustaba decirle a veces y se acurruco entre sus brazos notando como el chico aun dormido lo apretó con fuerza y se relajo un poco mientras seguía durmiendo. Yuichiro no pudo evitar sonreír pues era increíble como amaba a Mikaela, tanto que no podía describirlo con palabras pero el hecho de sentir que sus brazos se moldeaban perfectamente a el lo hacia inmensamente feliz y no podía evitar desear que la mañana llegara para poder volver a ver a esos hermosos ojos rojos que lo miraban con amor verdadero y que sonreían mientras le decían sin palabras lo feliz que era de estar a su lado y así lo estarían día tras día y año tras año, por toda la eternidad.

 **FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado *w* la verdad es que yo estoy bastante contenta de como me quedo :) si queréis dejarme un review os lo agradecería ^^ dicho esto bye~


End file.
